


A Bite of Sweetness

by LadyAnput



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Just a bunch of kinky stuff, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnput/pseuds/LadyAnput
Summary: Helena is just knowledgable of his sex works, something that a lot of people end up doing. So why is everyone treating her like she's horrible?Quickly a new akuma appears and this succubus shall take her time in growing her powers by picking off her victims very carefully.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Female Character(s), Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lê Chiến Kim/Ondine, Prince Ali/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	A Bite of Sweetness

“I didn’t understand half of what we talked about.”

All eyes were suddenly on Kim as he chowed down on his burger, not noticing the exchange of looks by his fellow classmates.

“You didn’t understand anything from a sex education class? Jeez, Kim, that’s kinda sad.” Alix snorted before she downed the rest of her soda and tossed the bottle into the trash.

“It’s not like that shit is important, sex is sex, you don’t need to know too much about it.” Kim shrugged and went back to his burger, ignoring the bewildered looks some girls sent his way.

“I feel bad for Ondine.” Alya snorted and glanced up from her phone, a devious look on her face. “I bet she’s never had an orgasm thanks to you.”

“She has too!” Kim’s chest puffed out in pride, and he gave a lecherous grin. “More times than I can count.”

“Is she okay with you talking about this kind of stuff?” A voice spoke up. The entire class’ eyes went to Helena, the beautiful brunette smiling brightly as she took a seat at the table, before her green eyes focused on Kim. “I mean, that stuff is private between a couple, unless you both agreed you can talk about your sex life with others.”

“Who cares?” Kim rolled his eyes, earning several frowns around him. “No one likes talking about sex anyway.”

“It’s kind of embarrassing to do it, and it’s so weird.” Marinette whispered, her face going beet red at the thought of the topic alone. 

“Not really. It can be pretty enjoyable as long as you’re well informed.” Helena put in cheerfully, taking her lunch bag from her backpack. “I mean, as long as you know where the clit is, your lady should be happy.”

The confused look on Kim’s face made Helena want to shake her head, but she withheld.

“But honestly, you can’t go in blind. You need to think about things such as contraception, consent, safe words..” Helena began listing off on her fingers, many people around her blushing.

“Why the heck do you know about that disgusting stuff?” Lila sneered as she took a seat at the table, tossing her hair over her shoulder and sneering at the girl. “Helena, sweetie, I know you only transferred here a few months ago, but you really need to learn that you can’t parade around the place that you’re a whore.”

The tension skyrocketed at that moment, everyone freezing mid bite of their food to shift their shocked gazes to Lila.

“Excuse me?” Helena hissed through clenched teeth, getting to her feet. “Are you actually shaming me for knowing things? Honestly?”

“H-Helena, it’s okay.” Rose set a comforting hand on Helena’s arm, trying to calm the girl. She gave an alarmed look to her girlfriend, Juleka immediately joining in the calming.

“It is pretty nasty.” Alya scrunched up her nose in disgust, before she and Lila shared a laugh. “I mean, only someone who must lay a lot on a mattress can really know this stuff.”

“Alya!” Marinette snapped at her friend, only to be shrugged off by the journalist. The raven haired girl frantically turned to Helena, taking her hand. “Don’t worry, there’s nothing wrong about knowing this kind of stuff. I’m a bit jealous.” 

"You're just jealous because you're a sad little virgin, Marinette." Chloé taunted as she strode by the table with Sabrina, her nose in the air. "Not that I'd expect any guy would want to sleep with someone as clumsy as you. You'd probably end up breaking the guy's leg."

"Chloé, that doesn't make any sense. Besides, you shouldn't shame anyone for their sex life, not everyone is the same." Helena chided as she crossed her arms, her eyes narrowed to thin slits. "The reason I know so much about this stuff is none of your business anyhow."

"You must really get around if you're so smart with this kind of stuff." Kim gave a lecherous grin, causing Helena's cheeks to burn red. "Maybe you, I and Ondine can have some fun, if you're offering your services."

"Kim!" Marinette, Juleka, and Alix snapped at the boy as Helena got to her feet and bolted out of the cafeteria.

Once she was outside, Helena took deep, shaky breaths, her eyes drifting shut as she took in the cool spring air, her trembling body finally coming to relax.

She wouldn't let them get to her, she just wouldn't. She ran her fingers through her silky waves of brown hair and gazed up at the bright blue sky.

She'd been living in Paris now for a few months and had so far been successful in not getting akumatized. She wouldn't let the likes of Lila, Chloé and Kim get to her. They weren't worth it.

She dashed away her tears just as a familiar car pulled up at the school steps and out stepped Adrien Agreste.

Helena's smile grew at the sight of him, and she felt at ease. She watched as he ran his fingers through his messy blond locks, his green eyes sparking with a happiness that never seemed to fade, though there were dark shadows under his eyes. The boy never seemed to sleep enough.

"How was the photoshoot today?" Helena greeted him at the top of the stairs, her tone dry. "Your asshole of a father forced you to another early morning session?"

"You know it." Adrien rolled his eyes, earning a warm chuckle from Helena as they both headed back inside, towards the locker rooms. "He places so much pressure on me to do well in school, yet pulls me out of lessons to go do more photoshoots."

"Adrien, your father is the world's biggest hypocrite, we all know this."

"When I still lived in London, my parents never did such things got me. If I'm to take over the family business, I need to have a proper education." She watched as Adrien gathered his things and they both made their way towards class as lunch soon came to an end. "So, are you still up for after school?"

"Yeah, I'd say so. Natalie hasn't sent me any texts about any lessons tonight." Adrien shrugged, giving his friend an amused grin. "No tricks this time."

"Of course not." Helena rolled her eyes and grabbed her own books, bumping her hip against his. "Besides, I didn't trick you. You just aren't a very flexible guy. We need to work on that."

The two of them shared a laugh, and departed off to their own classes.

Helena avoided Kim, Chloé, and Lila the best that she could, as she didn't feel like being mocked and taunted all day. Not today, Satan, she wasn't being akumatized today, nope.

"Are you okay?" A gentle hand touched her shoulder, and Marinette took a seat beside Helena with a kind smile as class started. "I know that Lila was pretty vile in the cafeteria."

"Not just Lila." Helena muttered bitterly, but made herself smile as she turned to the raven haired girl, her smile growing into a sly grin. "How are things with Luka?"

"Um, good." Marinette's face reddened at the mention of her boyfriend and her eyes darted away as she began stammering, toying with her fingers. "I mean, he's great, no, fantastic, but I can't- he doesn't- I mean I don't really know what he's thinking. I kinda wanted to take things past kissing, but I know I'd just screw everything up."

"Girl, you just need to go for it." Alya spoke up as she took a seat behind the duo, wriggled her brows as she grinned at her friend. "Be spontaneous and just go for it."

"No, don't do that." Helena held up a hand to cut off any retort from Alya and focused on Marinette. "Sweetie, don't be spontaneous. You're not comfortable with anything beyond kissing, then don't force yourself. And if you want to do that kind of stuff, sit down and talk with Luka, be honest."

"That's boring." Alya snorted and scowled at Helena, crossing her arms. "If you keep giving her advice like that, she's not going to get anywhere with anything. You're just keeping her shut in and shy, at this rate she'll never get laid. You just grab the dude by the dick and tell him you want a romping."

Neither girl replied to Alya's 'advice', then quickly tuned it out as the teacher began her lesson, cutting off any conversation.

It was a long, boring day. Helena grabbed her bag and made her way towards her favourite yoga studio. It was a quiet walk; managing to avoid Lila and her posse as well as Kim who was dragging around Ondine by the hand.

She entered the studio with a soft sigh of relief once she entered the studio, smelling the faint scent of incense, soft and soothing music coming from the small radio on the front desk where a slim young woman was seated.

"Good afternoon, Helena, the studio is all yours today." The woman behind the counter perked up at the sight of the high schooler. "Will Mr. Agreste be joining you today?"

"Yes, thanks again for letting us use it. I wish you luck on sorting out those taxes Darlene." Helena gave a friendly wave as she headed into the studio.

When Adrien arrived, Helena was already in the starting position. He quickly joined her and they began to do their yoga session together.

Honestly, Adrien had taken in yoga because he decided one day that he needed to do more to be a better hero. So he began training his body, building up muscle by lifting weights, he ran at a track every morning, he thought he had everything down pat, until one day he was heading home when he spotted this yoga studio and saw a student that had just started the previous day enter it.

That student had been Helena, so he had approached her the next day, curious about the entire yoga thing. And soon he was hooked. After a long lecture from Helena about yoga being used to build up more than just flexibility, he found himself feeling better. Not that he was saying yoga was the ultimate thing to do,the jogging, weightlifting, and healthier diet definitely helped.

Maybe it was he had a friend that he could do mundane things with. One his father certainly approved if, given Helena was from a high class family, but so down to earth. And Helena found herself liking how Adrien wasn't wrapped up in his wealth, in fact, he despised the big house he lived in, because it was so empty. All of that space and no one to share it with.

And that made Helena want to pull him close and give him all of the love she had to give.

Being she had a crush on him, she probably had more love to give than most.

The two went through the poses, stretching their bodies and trying to balance their centers. When they got to the downward dog pose, they heard a faint snickering.

Lila was standing in the doorway, watching the duo with her arms crossed, a sneer visible on her face.

"My god, Helena, you really are desperate, aren't you?" Lila strode into the room and it took everything in Helena not to snap at the girl to take her outdoor shoes off, she was trailing in dirt on the floor. "Getting Adrien alone every day, then dressing like that, what would his father think?"

Adrien and Helena got to their feet, crossing their arms. While Helena's yoga pants certainly did hug her lower half rather snugly, and her sports bra allowed her stomach to be fully exposed, there was nothing provocative about her outfit. Everything was held out and it was just an outfit to exercise in.

"Lila, if you're not here to do aerobics, then please get out. I don't like what you're insinuating." Helena took a step forward, hands on her wide hips as she glared at the girl. "We're just here to exercise, Miss Sancoeur has even watched one of our sessions to ensure it's appropriate for Adrien. You can't say anything to manipulate things again, Lie-la."

"Oh really?" Lila grinned fiercely. Mr. Agreste had told her to aggravate Helena, Hawkmoth planning on a new akuma. She lifted her phone and took a picture of Helena's outfit, then held up the screen. "You know, I recorded that conversation we had earlier at lunch. Imagine what Gabriel will think when he hears you talking like this and dressing like that. I have heard him talking about just putting a gym in the mansion and hiring an instructor, no use in coming around here anymore."

Panic flooded Adrien just then. No, she couldn't do that! This, fencing, and school was basically the only time he got out of that prison!

"Back. Off." Helena took a step forward and laid a tense hand on Lila's shoulder, pushing her out of the room, into the main lobby and towards the door. "You can't fucking control him, Lila, he doesn't fucking want you. He doesn't want to date you, to be seen with you, you need to fucking back off."

"Oh? Are you jealous?" Lila's grin grew feral and she leaned close, her lips brushing against Helena's ear ever so slightly. "I wonder how quickly I could get it spreading around that you're just some silly whore who spreads her legs for everyone. I bet Adrien would find you disgusting, I know he would. Besides, he doesn't want you, he wants his Ladybug."

The slap sent Lila's head snapping back, and she stumbled back against the front door.

"Get out. Before I throw you out." Helena hissed. Lila merely sneered, holding her burning cheek as she promptly left.

"Helena? Are you okay?" Adrien made his way over to the trembling girl, but stopped in his tracks when he saw the tears. "Oh no.."

"I'm fine. I just… I hate how she makes knowing things sound so filthy. And how she tries to keep you under her thumb." Helena let out a tired sigh, wiping away the tears, forcing a smile. "I think that's enough for today."

Adrien was quiet for the longest time, but eventually nodded. Helena paid Darlene, thanking her for allowing them to use the studio when she had had the place closed so that the woman could catch up on paperwork, and both went their own ways.

Helena entered the townhouse and was greeted to it being empty. Her parents were probably still at work. No surprise there.

She trudged up to her room, and eventually made her way into the shower, letting out a sigh of relief as the hot water beat against her sore muscles.

Once she stepped out of the shower, she heard her phone ding. She frowned and made her way over to the bathroom counter, opening whatever message was sent to her.

When she saw what the link led to, she felt her mouth go dry.

Posted on the school's instagram page was a video, the clip of her talking about sex in the cafeteria, though all context of the conversation was cut out. Then the video switched to a scene of her and Adrien in the yoga studio, a moment where Adrien had tripped and Helena had gone to catch him and they both had tumbled to the floor, and an onlooker could think it was provocative.

And the post went on to describe her as a seducer, someone who put herself out for all the guys. For a good time, call Helena.

Helena dropped her phone and hugged herself tightly, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. 

Since when was knowing this suddenly so wrong? 

She felt embarrassed, humiliated. What made her deserve this, all she had wanted to do was help?

_ "Lilith, I am Hawkmoth." _

Helena froze right then, her body tensing from the shock of hearing the villain's voice echo in her head.

" _ All you want to do is to teach, to keep people safe when they do the most natural human act imaginable. Yet everyone taunts you, shames you, and finds disgust in you. I shall give you the power to show them all the amazing things their bodies can do. All I ask for you is for you to get me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous _ ."

"Very well, Hawkmoth, I shall show them the error of their ways." Helena purred and was then engulfed in purple. When she opened her crimson eyes, she grinned, showing off her sharp teeth and began to laugh.


End file.
